


Sever the Cords

by KahtyaSofia



Category: True Blood
Genre: Backstory, Blow Job, M/M, One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Eric came to be Sheriff of Area 5 and the parts Godric and Sophie-Anne played in his rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sever the Cords

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 3,000 words about Eric's ascension to Sheriff but it got really out of hand. I endeavored to keep the books from influencing too much. As this was written before Sophie-Anne appeared on screen, the final two eps of S2 might destroy this, but oh well. I used TV canon; Eric saying he had not seen Godric in more than seventy years and that Pam was turned 100 years ago. Completely un-beta'd so anything you catch, corrections are welcome.

Sometime just after the turn of the 20th Century

The Louisiana vampires all parted wordlessly as Godric walked through the room. They pretended disdain toward Godric and Eric's more provincial clothing, expensive though it was. The members of the New Orleans nest considered themselves to be more cosmopolitan than their Dallas brethren and their clothes demonstrated that with great effect.

They could pretend to themselves that Godric was a poor relation and beneath their notice, but Eric watched as the crowd gave way without hesitation. He was ever at Godric's back and knew they felt the centuries and the power roll off of his maker.

Few pairs of eyes would meet Eric's as he followed in Godric's wake, the heels of their boots thudding loudly in the silence of the house. These Louisiana vampires knew why Sophie-Anne had enlisted the assistance of the oldest vampire in North America. They knew that respect would be paid and his decisions would be honored or Eric's wrath would be visited down upon them.

Godric's frockcoat seemed to add to his slight frame with its wide shoulders and flowing tails. Eric's own duster swirled around his ankles with each step, emphasizing his own height and breadth. He'd learned through the centuries to use clothing to his advantage and he encouraged Godric to do the same. There was no question they had dressed for effect in order to meet with the Queen of Louisiana.

"Godric," the red haired vampire said effusively, holding both hands out to be clasped. "Thank you ever so much for agreeing to assist me." She was the epitome of royalty in her high-necked, full-sleeved gown of pure white. Her already narrow waist was corseted, in the current fashion. Somehow, she managed to appear to sit comfortably, in spite of the bustle.

"It is always a pleasure, Majesty," Godric replied smoothly, taking Sophie-Anne's hands in his own and bowing over them.

"Both your skills and your impartiality are legendary among out kind," Sophie-Anne's voice was deliberately louder than necessary, given that her audience was made up of vampires, all possessed of exceptional hearing.

"I'm honored by your high regard," Godric countered. "All of my talents are at your disposal, Majesty."

The Queen turned her gaze on Eric and he refused to shrink from it. He knew he was more than just Godric's enforcer and bodyguard. He knew his own contribution to Dallas and to Texas and the wealth and power they had built there. Still, he couldn't help but feel Sophie-Anne secretly wanted to devour him.

"Greetings, Viking," Sophie-Anne said, a playful smile dancing around her lips. "I'm ever so glad you were able to join your Sheriff on this trip."

Eric gave her a respectful bow, "Your hospitality is greatly appreciated, Majesty." he said neutrally. "And my place is ever at my maker's side."

"Pity, that," Sophie-Anne sighed, raking her eyes openly down his form before turning her attention back to Godric. "Please, let's sit and discuss what needs to be done to rip the viper from my nest."

The Queen of Louisiana was an impeccable hostess. Godric and Eric were seated in comfortable chairs. They were fed well, each provided with a human of the body and blood type of their choosing. Sophie-Anne even encouraged Eric not to glamour his meal, clapping her hands in delight as he over powered and slaughtered her gift to him.

"Tomorrow evening, then," Sophie-Anne concluded as they all felt dawn approaching. "An hour after sunset. We will gather here and my people will come before you one by one until you determine who my traitor is."

"Agreed," Godric inclined his head. "Eric will immediately mete out that justice which you deem appropriate."

"It's a date, then." the Queen concurred.

The next evening, Eric dressed both Godric and himself formally. Their suits were black over crisp white shirts. Eric donned his duster again. He didn't need it to appear intimidating, he knew, but he liked to enhance the effect anyway.

Their hostess again generously provided them with humans from which to feed. This time, Eric and Godric were given their choice from among several frightened captives. Eric inherently knew the value of good theater. His role tonight was that of enforcer, and establishing his strength and ruthlessness early on could only work in Godric's and his favor.

Eric selected the largest male from among the captives. This one showed resistance to his bonds and battled vampires whenever one got close enough. Eric dragged the man to him with no effort at all, jerked his head to the side, and fed hungrily, and messily, from the struggling human.

Eric was aware that The Queen of Louisiana was not the only vampire who looked on in appreciation.

Sophie-Anne had set the stage to her own satisfaction. She seated herself like a monarch holding court. Godric was seated to her right. Eric stood behind Godric. Sophie-Anne handed Godric a fiercely sharpened wooden stake, which Godric inspected cursorily before handing it up to Eric.

Eric slid the stake into the pocket of his coat and clasped his hands behind his back to watch the proceedings unfold.

He would never cease to be impressed with how much power Godric could exude without ever raising his voice or speaking with harsh words. Still, not a single Louisiana vampire could resist him when Godric pressed them for precise answers to his questions instead of evasive ones. They could not fail to answer him, hollow explanations, and weak defenses dying on their lips from a single quelling look. Those few that dared to disappoint Godric new it instantly, in the way the displeasure rolled through the room.

It was at times like these, Eric couldn't be more proud to Godric's child. He felt that pride swell his heart and mingle with the affection he always felt for his maker.

Over the centuries, Eric too, had become very adept at reading the hidden thoughts of both vampires and humans. The very instant he identified Sophie-Anne's traitor, Eric knew Godric and reached the same conclusion. The shift in Godric's posture and tone of voice wouldn't be noticed by anyone else, but Eric knew. He knew Godric almost like he knew himself. In a move that could only be seen with vampire eyes, Eric was around the chairs and had the Sheriff of Area 5 by the throat.

"Majesty," Godric said, nonplussed from behind Eric as he held the guilty vampire off the ground with one hand. "Your traitor."

Sophie-Anne clucked her tongue in disappointment at the black haired vampire that dangled from Eric's grip. "Sabine, really, how could you?"

Sabine's dark eyes flashed angrily at Eric and she didn't answer Sophie-Anne.

"You had to know you'd be caught, why steal from me?" Sophie-Anne asked, her tone shaded with annoyance. "Then to compound one crime with another by plotting with the King of another state?"

"I wouldn't have been caught if you hadn't brought in outsiders," Sabine rasped around Eric's hand tightly gripping her throat. "You were pathetically easy to dupe." Her accent was thickly Creole.

"Sabine," Sophie-Anne chided. "I knew enough about your treason to bring in the outside help. You didn't fool me for long."

"I exposed a vital weakness in your power base … " Sabine began but Sophie-Anne was apparently done.

"A weakness that will be eliminated as soon as the Viking plucks your heart from your chest," she said, her tone light, almost as though she were making plans for a party.

Eric watched Sabine's eyes grow wide in realization at the same time he heard Sophie-Anne order, "Northman!"

With a feral growl and a pleased smile, Eric punched his fist straight through Sabine's chest and clutched her heart in his fingers. He liked the feel of his own physical power as he cracked and parted rips and sternum. The sound was greatly satisfying. Eric pulled the bloody organ from Sabine's body, both seeing and hearing the vast amounts of blood fall to the marble floor. Eric dropped Sabine and she lay on the floor like a discarded rag doll.

With Sabine's heart still in his hand, Eric turned to face Sophie-Anne and Godric. His maker watched him closely; eyes alight with hunger and pride as Eric triumphantly held the heart aloft like a battle prize. All the vampires now had their fangs extended, the smell of Sabine's blood arousing them all instantly. Even Godric, as strong as he was, snaked his tongue out to wet his lower lip in response to the heavy scent of blood on the air.

Eric withdrew the stake from his coat pocket. He felt no pity for the traitor. She had shown no honor with her actions. She had violated their laws. Laws that must remain sacrosanct and Eric had no compunction about what he must do. He plunged into the heart in his hand. Sabine screeched from where she lay crumpled on the floor. The heart dissolved in Eric's hand at the same time Sabine began to melt away, screaming in fear and pain and outrage the entire time. Eric let the stake fall to the floor, clattering loudly in the pregnant silence of the room.

"Well, I think that went well, don't you Godric?" Sophie-Anne asked, as if she was simply remarking on some simple social occasion.

"If you are pleased, Majesty," Godric replied neutrally. "Then I am pleased."

"Very impressive, Viking," Sophie-Anne said, turning her attention to Eric. "You showed no hesitation and a great deal of pragmatic ruthlessness."

"I am happy to have been of service, Majesty," Eric inclined his head respectfully, once again clasping his hands behind his back.

"You look delicious while serving me, too." Sophie-Anne said quietly, a coquette smile gracing her lips. Before Eric could form a reply she continued speaking, "Both of you," she said, and rose gracefully from her chair. "Are welcome here as long as you choose to stay. Please feel free to avail yourselves of my hospitality."

Eric was very much ready to leave New Orleans, but he held his tongue.

Godric also rose and sketched a slight bow to the Queen. "Your generosity is great, Majesty," he said. "But my child and I will most likely return home tomorrow night."

"As you wish," Sophie-Anne replied graciously. "Thank you again for your invaluable assistance."

The Queen turned to address all the assembled vampires. Her voice was sharp and clear as she made her announcement.

"Tomorrow night, I shall begin taking petitions from candidates to fill our now-vacant Sheriff's position for Area 5." Sophie-Anne scanned her subjects with a piercing gaze, "Any of you not completely loyal to me, you have seen what such disloyalty will lead to."

Silence met her words. Beside Eric, Godric stiffened. Eric was confused as to what had unsettled Godric but he decided to wait until they were alone to ask.

"If you are not willing to swear complete fealty to me and mean it," she continued after several long moments. "Think carefully before submitting your petition."

Godric led Eric to their rooms very shortly after the Queen's announcement. He remained quiet and pensive and it made Eric very, very nervous. He usually had no difficulty reading Godric's moods but his inability to do so now caused a knot to form in his gut. They each began to remove their clothing, each in their own room, the connecting door open between them. Eric threw a long sleep shift over his head and placed his bloody clothing in the outer hallway for Sophie-Anne's humans to clean. He busied himself with idle activities in his room, his vampire hearing telling him Godric and stopped undressing; wasn't even moving about his room. Eric's sense of unease grew. He felt on shaky ground, not know if it was Sophie-Anne who had upset Godric, or if he had, however unwittingly.

With nothing left to occupy himself in his room, Eric moved to stand in the doorway between his and Godric's rooms. He watched Godric, who stood staring out the window as the first stirrings of dawn became visible. His maker was silent and unmoving. He wanted to ease the pain in his core by speaking. He ached to touch Godric and reassure himself that all was still well between them. An inexplicable sense of foreboding prevented Eric from speaking or moving.

"You will submit your petition for the position of Area 5 Sheriff, my child," Godric finally spoke. His voice was quiet but firm.

Eric was stunned at Godric's words. He truly had not anticipated this turn of events. His mind raced for what he had done to cause his maker to push him away like this. Eric desperately searched his mind for a way to put it all right again.

He pushed himself away from the door "I have no interest in Louisiana," he stated emphatically. "I have no interest in leaving Texas. I have no intention of leaving your side, Master."

"I have no desire to see you leave," Godric replied with utter calm. "But it is your time."

"I do not understand," Eric admitted, immensely relieved by Godric's reassurance that he didn't want to be rid of Eric. "It is my time for what?"

"It is your time to step out of my shadow, young one." the tone of Godric's voice was the one he used when he would accept no argument with one of his pronouncements.

Eric found he could formulate no reply. He knew what Godric meant, but he never felt as though he were in his maker's shadow. At least, not against his will.

"You are more than capable," Godric continued when Eric remained silent. "And you are more than ready."

"But it's Louisiana," Eric began to argue, desperate to change Godric from his chosen course.

"I know you have been waiting for a position to become available in Texas," Godric cut him off. "But it could be centuries before that happens. You are ready now."

"I prefer our King to Louisiana's Queen," Eric countered.

"Your ties to me will ensure Sophie-Anne treats you with deference." Godric still had not turned to look at Eric.

"I don't want to leave you, Godric." fear rolled over Eric that Godric might not relent.

His maker finally turned to look at him. "I don't want you to go, Eric, but I would be doing you a grave disservice to keep you at my side when so ripe an opportunity is within your grasp."

"Without your support and your influence," Eric tried a different approach, his mind weighing facts and calculating strategy with every passing moment. "I may not be as effective as you believe me to be."

Godric moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "I would not leave you without my support, child. You will have all I can provide to solidify your power."

Eric dropped down to his knees at Godric's feet. If logic didn't work he wasn't above begging. "Master, I …"

Godric took Eric's face between both of his hands. "Shush, young one. You will do this. You are capable. You are worthy. You are ready. I know you do not wish to leave me any more than I want to be without you at my side, but it is time, Eric."

After nearly a thousand years, the thought of living his life day to day without Godric was unfathomable to Eric. His maker assured him he didn't want the separation, in spite of it being very necessary. Eric just could not feel the truth of that in his bones.

He couldn't stand to look into Godric's eyes as he asked this next question so Eric dropped his face to his maker's lap. "Have you finally grown tired of me, Master?"

"No, no," Godric protested immediately, running his hands over Eric's back soothingly. "Eric, no." He tugged Eric's face up to his own and pressed their lips together. "You are my most beloved child. I expect you to use that wonderful power of flight you possess to visit me often."

Eric pressed their lips together again, this time with more pressure and more desperation. He drew his tongue along the seam of Godric's lips, begging for entrance. Eric loved his maker. He loved Godric. He was fulfilled, serving at his master's side, assisting him in all his duties as Sheriff and to the Council they had helped to shape. He denied that Godric's words about Eric being ready to move on and become a Sheriff in Louisiana had any ring of truth. He had so much more he wanted to learn at Godric's knee.

Eric ran his hands up into Godric's hair and held his maker steady as he kissed him. Godric matched Eric's passion, if not his desperation. Their tongues met and caressed wetly. Godric tasted of his earlier feeding and of what he always tasted of; time. A great deal of time.

He kissed his way down Godric's throat and nipped lightly as the pale skin. Eric reached for the sets of buttons that made up the fly of Godric's trousers and he pulled them open roughly, not caring if he rent the fabric.

He took Godric's rapidly filling cock and stroked it once … twice … then Eric lowered his head and slid his mouth around his maker's length. He took him deep on the first pass, sliding his tongue along the thick vein. Eric closed his mouth around Godric; tight and wet, and pulled back slowly.

Godric groaned loudly, weaving his fingers into Eric's hair. "You have always had such a sweet mouth."

His words emboldened Eric. He needed Godric to understand how he felt. Eric needed Godric to feel his love and his loyalty and his complete aversion to being separated. He slid a hand down and cradled Godric's balls. The move was rewarded with a soft moan and the tightening of Godric's hands in his hair.

Eric sucked hard and pulled back slowly, pausing to swirl his tongue around the head and tease the weeping slit. He cradled Godric's sac and rolled it gently between his fingers. He moved his head rapidly, wanting to give Godric his pleasure quickly. Eric knew his maker. Centuries of exploring each other's bodies and perfecting the rhythm between them meant he knew just what to do.

He moved quickly and didn't suppress the wet sounds he was making. Eric alternated between full, wet sucking and a dryer pressure of just his lips. He felt Godric's body fold over and curl around his own. Eric gripped Godric's sac tighter and held the rhythm of his mouth steady.

Godric bit back a strangled cry as he gripped the back of Eric's head tightly and came into his mouth. His taste was bitter and salty as always, but to Eric, it was the nectar of the gods. Eric swallowed greedily, realizing his desperation to taste his maker stemmed from the fear that times like this between them were coming to an end.

Eric felt himself pulled off of Godric and pressed tightly to his maker's chest. He pressed his face to Godric's neck. His maker ran his hands over Eric's back soothingly as he spoke into his hair.

"There is too much love and loyalty between us, child," Godric whispered. "Our parting will never be permanent or any longer than either one of us needs."

Reality struck Eric so hard it left him stunned. Godric would not relent and Eric could make no more valid arguments. He was going to have to do this thing.

"Yes, Master," Eric heard himself capitulate in a strained voice. "If this is your wish, I will petition Sophie-Anne to become Sheriff of Area 5." Eric felt the inevitability of Godric's will wash over him.

Godric placed a kiss on Eric's temple before pulling back. "Dawn is approaching. Will you share my bed with me for our sleep?"

"Of course," Eric replied quickly, moving to ease Godric out of his remaining clothes and under the covers. "You never have to ask." Godric never had asked before. He had always simply told Eric that they would be sharing a bed that day.

Settling down for sleep, Eric held Godric tight to his body, wondering at the change in their personal dynamic even now. He worried how much more it would alter if Sophie-Anne accepted his petition.

Godric's resolve had not wavered with the setting of the sun, so Eric firmed up his own. This was going to happen. Eric forced himself to consider just how qualified he was for the position of Sheriff. It made sense on may levels. Between that and Godric's influence with Sophie-Anne, it was more than likely Eric was going to be taking up residence in Louisiana.

They waited until several hours after dark to make their appearance. Eric once again dressed them for effect. Godric wore his finest suit of muted grays, but Eric chose head to toe black. He once again donned his leather duster coat – freshly cleaned by the Queen's daytime servants - and together they swept through the rooms filled with vampires. Eric drew himself up to his full height and connected with the gaze of any vampire that thought to stare him down. When acting on behalf of Godric, Eric usually only showed disdain for others. Tonight, he willed the assembly to feel his personal power.

Sophie-Anne looked their way as soon as Eric strode into the room. The vampires arranged before her gave way immediately, without having to be told. Everyone could feel something was about to happen. He was sure it escaped no one's notice that it was Godric who followed Eric tonight.

Eric was surprised at how calm he felt. He'd faced greater battles, survived situations where he was much less sure-footed. So much of his emotional turmoil was due to his relationship with Godric, it had not occurred to him until that moment he was applying for a new job.

"Viking," Sophie-Anne addressed him, laugher apparent in her voice. "You look magnificent, tonight. Is there something … I can do for you?" The Queen's phrasing and emphasis on specific words were suggestive and much like a physical caress.

Eric knew he had the full attention of everyone around them. It was strange to be the center of everyone's regard, rather than Godric. "I am Eric Northman of Texas. I have come to petition for Sheriff of Area 5."

Silence met Eric's proclamation and a sense of anticipation rolled over them all.

"Is that so?" Sophie-Anne said after a long pause, her voice deceptively light. "Since you are not of Louisiana, I don't know of your qualifications for the position."

Eric bit back a smirk. He knew that was a falsehood but Sophie-Anne was evidently playing some sort of internal political game.

"I have been at Godric's side since he turned me nearly a thousand years ago," he began his recitation. "Together we have tamed and civilized Texas, at the same time contributing to the establishment of the Council here in the New World."

"I'm aware of all that, Northman," Sophie-Anne waved a hand dismissively. "What skills do you have that would increase my wealth, strengthen my position as Queen? What can you offer me?" she raised an eyebrow on her last word.

"It is the ideas and plans I formulated that have built up the cities of Texas, taken advantage of natural resources and maximized the incomes to vampire business holdings." Eric knew Sophie-Anne knew all of this. His recitation was for her subjects' benefit.

"You are loyal to Texas," Sophie-Anne gestured toward Godric, standing at Eric's elbow. "How am I to trust you wouldn't circumvent my interests in favor of those of Texas?"

"The interests of Louisiana and Texas need not be mutually exclusive," Eric countered. "Furthermore, Godric is an ally to you. Loyalty to you is also loyalty to him." He was actively campaigning for the position and found he was shocked at himself. When had he decided he wanted to be a Sheriff?

"What use would you be to me in an open conflict with another state's King or Queen?" Sophie-Anne was openly enjoying herself, grinning broadly at him.

"As a human, I was a Viking warrior. My people conquered the peoples of most everyone here," Eric couldn't help the pride in his voice. "Civilizing Texas took many bloody battles, all of which I obviously emerged from victorious. I know how to do battle and you've seen with your own eyes, I feel no hesitation to do so."

"There are many good petitioners from here in Louisiana," Sophie-Anne feigned confusion, touching a finger to her lips as if in thought. "I can't in good conscience bring in a Sheriff from the outside."

"Enough of this, Sophie-Anne," Godric said impatiently. Eric was surprised at Godric's use of her name, not her title. "You and I both know you've been trying to lure Eric away from my side for many years now."

Eric immediately suppressed his surprise at this information.

"And I have been rebuffed each time," the Queen snapped back. "What has changed?"

"You only ever wanted Eric for your personal entourage. As an ornament." Godric clarified. "Your offers were never worthy of him. Sheriff of his own area? That is worthy of Eric."

"You don't stand in his way?" Sophie-Anne's curiosity was genuine.

"His petition is being made on my orders," Godric replied quietly. "Accepting it will further solidify the alliance between ourselves, as well."

"If you wanted to further strengthen our alliance," the Queen said with a defiant tilt of her chin. "You would have sent him to me at one of my earlier overtures."

"If you had truly wanted him, you would have found a place for him somewhere other than your bed."

Sophie-Anne made no reply.

Eric stood quietly, listening to the exchange. He paid close attention to what was not said, as much as what was. Sophie-Anne coveted him, in more ways than one. Eric could make use of that. Godric had not shared the Queen's ploys with Eric, but as soon as a position of power and status became available, Godric pushed him toward it.

The Queen was staring hard at Eric now. He suddenly knew that no other petitioner that had come before her was nearly as qualified as he was, nor brought with him so powerful a political alliance. She was going to accept his petition. Eric's time with Godric was at an end. Sophie-Anne just couldn't appear eager to accept.

"I wish you had given some indication before now," her look was flinty but Eric felt no need to flinch or look away. "That you had an interest in the position, Viking."

"I was unaware myself," Eric said enigmatically. "Until my maker spoke of it to me last night."

"Eric Northman of Texas," the Queen finally said in a loud voice, directed at her subjects. "Your petition for the position of Sheriff of Area 5 is accepted."

There it was. It was done. It was fact. Eric felt his chest tighten.

Sophie-Anne's announcement was met with several long seconds of silence. When the room suddenly filled with sound – dozens of vampires all speaking at once – Eric strode forward to where Sophie-Anne sat and took her outstretched hands in his own. He dropped to his knees before her, pressed his lips to the back of her hands, and began to speak. If this was to be his fate, he was going to draw his sword and charge forward with a fierce battle cry.

"All the skills I posses, all of my power, all of my influence, I dedicate to you and the furtherance of your interests and your wealth." Eric vowed.

"You vow your loyalty?" Sophie-Anne queried, pro forma.

"I am yours to command, without question," Eric responded. "I put your interests above all others. No other alliance shall take precedence."

"Will you go to war for me?" Sophie-Anne asked, leaning forward slightly.

"If war is required to help you hold or expand your power, I will lead your army." Eric meant every word. He only hoped the Queen would not demand his love. That belonged only to Godric. He could not make that vow to Sophie-Anne.

The Queen brought her lips to hover just above Eric's and she whispered, "Will you come to bed with me?"

Eric dragged his tongue along Sophie-Anne's lower lip and felt her fangs extend. "I am not averse to the concept but that will require a separate negotiation," he said against her lips. "Majesty."

His words must have contained the right amount of diplomacy as Sophie-Anne laughed at Eric's response. "I accept your pledge of fealty," the Queen said for all around to hear. "Rise and be greeted by my subjects, Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5."

His reception was less than enthusiastic, but that didn't bother Eric. He would earn their respect and loyalty with his fair but ruthless leadership. In the meantime, he only needed their cooperation. Lacking that, he'd settle for their fear.

Dawn was approaching and Eric decided it was time for Godric and him to retire. They would return to Texas at sundown and prepare for Eric's permanent departure to Louisiana.

"Sabine made Shreveport her capital," Sophie-Anne explained as she walked up the stairs with Godric and Eric. "That is where you'll want to start to secure your power and position, but it matters little to me if you stay there or take up residence elsewhere in your area." She gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

They reached the door to the Queen's bedroom and Eric took her hand and kissed it. "You will be pleased with my efforts, Majesty."

"I have no doubt, Viking," she smiled up at him mischievously. "Some day soon, we'll have to open negotiations on that other service I'm interested in."

"I look forward to your initial offer." Eric lifted one side of his mouth in a suggestive smile, refusing to give Sophie-Anne more than was necessary.

Once inside their own rooms, Godric began to outline plans for Eric's departure from Texas. "Any of my people who wish to accompany you to Shreveport will be allowed to do so. You will need allies around you that you trust and that you already know, until you solidify your power."

"Thank you, Godric." Eric appreciated Godric's gesture.

"You will have half of my personal wealth to seed your endeavors." Godric continued.

"That's not necessary …" Eric began.

"The money is there only because you helped to earn it." Godric interrupted.

"I am honored, Master." Eric inclined his head in appreciation, even as he felt saddened at the distance already growing between them.

"No, Eric," Godric reprimanded him. "I am your master no longer. We are equals, now."

"You are still my maker." Eric argued. He would accept a physical distance between them, but he was determined to hand on to the emotional connection.

"You are Sheriff of your own area now, Eric," Godric said firmly. "Stand up straight." he added, almost as an afterthought.

Eric drew himself out of the chronic stoop he had long ago adopted in Godric's presence. He stood watching his maker for many long, silent moments. Eric was more than a little surprised when Godric crossed the room to him and began to remove his clothing for him.

He stood quiet and compliant as Godric slid his duster from his shoulders and down over his arms. His maker laid the coat gently, almost reverently on a chair nearby. He pushed the buttons of Eric's vest back through their securing holes and let is slide off of his body. Next, Godric unfastened the string tie at Eric's neck and tossed it aside negligently. His nimble fingers began to work at the buttons of Eric's black shirt.

"This color becomes you," Godric said quietly against the skin of Eric's chest between the parted ends of his shirt. "You should wear it often."

Eric hissed in delight at the feel of Godric's fangs dragging down his chest, parting the skin slightly. His maker licked delicately at the shallow wounds and Eric clasped Godric's head reflexively. He could feel the wounds healing under the long drags of his maker's tongue against his flesh.

Godric stepped around behind Eric and drew his shirt down over his shoulders. Eric felt Godric's hands run over his bare back. The sharp sting of his fangs replaced the smooth touch of his maker's hands. Eric groaned, arching his back as his skin split under Godric's sharp teeth. His maker licked his back up the open wounds, closing them with each brush of his tongue. Eric felt his cock begin to harden at the touch of Godric's tongue.

Eric's hands fisted at his sides, aching to touch Godric but unable to reach him. He clutched at Godric's hands when they finally snaked around his waist and ran up his chest, teasing his nipples along the way. Eric shuddered at the touch and whispered epithets in the tongue of his youth.

Godric shifted until he pressed his face to Eric's side, over the thin skin of his ribcage. His maker nipped at Eric's ribs, making short, shallow wounds. Moving slightly lower, Godric made a set of matching wounds. Moving still lower, he nipped again to create a third set of oozing marks.

"Master," Eric sighed softly as Godric laid the flat of his tongue along the lowest wound and licked upward. "Mmm, yes." His cock throbbed at the sensation and pressed against his trousers.

When Godric reached the center wound he placed his entire mouth over it and sucked gently, drawing on Eric's blood, before he licked it closed like the other.

"Your blood is strong," Godric said as he pressed his lips to the top most wound. "Potent." He sucked Eric's blood again before licking the final wound closed.

Eric grasped Godric and pulled him around so he could bring their mouths together. He snaked his tongue past Godric's fangs and licked in deep. He felt the sharpness of Godric's fangs and the wetness of his tongue as he kissed Eric back. He slid his hands down his Godric's back and pulled him close so that he could grind his erection against his maker's body.

Godric pulled back and Eric growled low in his throat, his own fangs snapping forward in frustration and desire. He tried to follow Godric's body with his thrusting hips.

His maker lowered his head and licked one of Eric's already hardened nipples. Eric pulled Godric's head closer. Godric answered by catching the nipple with just the tip of one fang, causing blood to well up on the bud. Eric let his head fall backward in pleasure, his mouth falling open exposing his extended fangs.

Godric closed his mouth around the bloody nipple and drew on it hard. The sensation was exquisite to Eric, both the arousal of his body and feeling of his maker taking in his blood.

"Godric," Eric said in a voice raw with lust.

"I would worship your body, tonight," Godric said against Eric's sternum. "The father would worship his powerful son who has come of age this night."

Eric understood Godric's meaning. He offered a great gift in exchange for Eric's grief over their impending separation. Finally, Eric knew his maker dreaded their parting as much as he did.

Godric's strong hands compelled Eric over to the large bed they had shared the day before. He was urged to sit and Godric; his maker – his master – knelt before him. Eric would have stopped Godric from removing his boots but Godric was determined.

"At least let me help you remove your own clothing, Godric," Eric implored. "Let me touch your bare skin as you've touched mine.

Godric stood and stepped back from Eric's reach. His eyes bore straight into Eric's, the corners of his mouth turning upward in a serene smile. Eric could not look away, nor could he move as Godric slowly, methodically, divested himself of all of his clothing.

Eric's hands trembled and his cock pulsed against the fly of his trousers as Godric teasingly revealed a smooth expanse of skin on his chest. Even when he slid his own trousers down over his legs and freed his straining cock from his undergarments, Godric didn't step closer to Eric. Instead, he took himself in his own hand and stroked languorously.

Eric felt ready to burst. He held his hand out, willing Godric to step forward and take it so that he could wrap his own fingers around his maker's erection.

"Patience, Eric," Godric chided. "You're a Sheriff now. You must learn to exercise patience with your minions."

"You're not one of minions," Eric hissed fiercely. "You are my master."

"I will always be your maker," Godric corrected, finally taking a step closer to Eric's desperately outstretched hand. "But I am no longer your master."

Eric pulled Godric roughly into his body, delighting in the feel of them pressed intimately together. He wrapped his arms around his maker's slight frame and nuzzled against his neck. He ran his hands along Godric's back and down over his ass, gripping him firmly and pulling him even tighter against himself.

Suddenly, Godric was pushing him away and Eric protested loudly. When Godric's hands reached for his fly, Eric wrapped his hands tightly around his biceps. He lifted his hips to assist Godric in removing his trousers. His straining cock finally free of the constraining clothing, Eric gripped himself hard and stroked roughly. Godric's hand over his own stilled his motions.

"As Sheriff," he said softly, pressing his lips to Eric's. "You must learn to accept tribute from your subject's gratefully."

Godric kissed Eric deeply, tongue carefully weaving between their two sets of fangs. He licked at the inside of Eric's mouth, teasing and promising and delivering all at the same time. Eric pressed his tongue to Godric's, chasing it even as Godric pulled back again.

"Lay back, Eric," Godric told him. "And accept my tribute."

Eric did as his maker bade him, sliding eagerly up the bed to rest on the many pillows. Godric crawled up the bed after him, eased himself over Eric's body to straddle his belly.

He watched as Godric reached to the bedside table to take up a small bottle of oil. He uncapped it and Eric could smell the spicy fragrance of it. He watched in fascination as Godric oiled his fingers, and then slowly reached behind himself.

Eric felt his jaw fall slack in wonder as Godric's head fell back and his eyes slid shut. The motion of his hand told Eric what he was doing; sliding his own oiled fingers up inside his body. He watched his maker shift and thrust and sensually ride his own fingers. He knew the moment Godric inserted the third finger. Eric saw his mouth open in a silent 'o' as he tensed and grunted.

"Put me inside of you, Godric," Eric heard himself tell his maker, his voice strained. "I need to fuck you."

Godric looked down at Eric, a pleased smile gracing his face, "You are a Sheriff, and you demand what you want and take what you need."

Eric gripped Godric's hips then stilled. He watched as Godric reached back and positioned Eric's cock at his own opening. Godric didn't hesitate before sinking down and taking Eric inside of him. He pushed back and down, groaning and sighing as Eric's erection slid up inside of him.

When his ass rested against Eric's thighs, Godric opened his eyes and gave him an intense look. "As Sheriff, you must be ruthless. You must rule with an iron fist. Your word is law and must be obeyed."

Eric pulled Godric forward so that he had to prop himself with his hands beside Eric's head. He pressed Godric's hips down at the same time he thrust his hips upward.

"Fuck me," he growled harshly. "Ride my cock fast and hard."

Godric complied beautifully. He rode Eric's cock with and intensity and ferocity that was nearly frightening. The sounds of flesh meeting flesh filled the room. Godric held Eric's gaze steadily as they found their rhythm. It was good. It felt so good Eric wasn't sure how much more he could stand.

When Godric lowered his head to kiss Eric, it was his undoing. The taste of Godric's mouth, the feel of his tongue, the thrust of his body spiraled Eric upward then dropped him over the cliff. With one last powerful thrust into Godric's ass, Eric came. He convulsed hard, clutching Godric to him. Eric could feel his seed spilling out of his body and into his maker's. His shout was swallowed up by his Godric's mouth and Eric's cock pulsed and twitched in a way he was sure would never end.

As his tremors subsided, Godric pulled back from their kiss and whispered against Eric's lips, "As Sheriff, you must remember to reward good and loyal behavior. Let your subjects know when they have pleased you. Give them something they desire."

At Godric's words, Eric suddenly understood the great gifts his maker was giving him this night. Final pieces of wisdom and advice from father to son. Eric sat up abruptly, holding Godric steady with one hand on the back of his neck. With his other hand, Eric reached for Godric's swollen cock and began to stroke.

Godric shut his eyes and groaned. Eric let his lips hover just over Godric's, drinking in each moan. He stroked Godric quickly, twisting his fist just so over the head before sliding it back down fast and rough to the base. Godric rocked on Eric's now flaccid cock, thrusting into Eric's hand.

When Godric came, white ropes of come flooded Eric's fist and shot up to land on both of their naked chests. Eric used the hand at the back of Godric's neck to pull him close. He kissed Godric, drinking in each quiet cry of ecstasy.

When his climax has subsided, Eric helped Godric ease off his lap and down onto the bed beside him. He held his maker close to his side, knowing the times they would have together like this were quickly drawing to a close.

The first light of dawn just began to creep across the sky when Godric whispered into Eric's neck, "As Sheriff, you must protect those of your subjects who are weaker than you. Show no mercy to those who trespass against you and yours."

Eric pressed his lips to Godric's forehead as they both slid into sleep,

A few short years later.

Eric landed just outside of Godric's house in Dallas. He set Pam on her feet and immediately she began to smooth her hair into its normally tidy chignon. After she had straightened her dress, shaking out the folds of the long skirts and petticoats, she stood on her toes, reached up, and tidied Eric's hair. He smiled at his child fondly.

He took her hand in his and began to lead her into the house. Pam hesitated. Eric turned back. Pam looked unsure – an unusual state for her.

"What's the matter, child?" he asked gently.

"Will Godric like me?" she asked, her mouth set in an angry line as if the asking of the question was distasteful to her.

"Well, what's not for him to like?" Eric asked, feigning seriousness. "You're stubborn, disrespectful, snide, difficult …"

"Stop right there," Pam shot him a disgusted look and held up a hand, palm out. "Or you'll be overseeing your own human servants."

"I forgot lazy." Eric murmured.

Pam fisted her hands on her hips and glared at him in annoyance.

"He will adore you as I do," Eric reassured her, cupping her cheek with his free hand. "When has it ever mattered to you if someone liked you?"

"It matters that you like me," Pam answered fiercely. "And as your maker, it matters if Godric likes me."

"He will like about you what I like about you," Eric answered, pressing his lips to hers. "Your irreverence, your strength, your wit, your intelligence, and your loyalty to me."

This time when he tugged her toward the house, she followed without hesitation.

Eric stepped over the threshold of Godric's house and immediately scanned the room's occupants. Pam stood right at his back and he felt her glance around in assessment as well. There were many, many unfamiliar faces. Vampires were still flocking to Godric for the power and wealth and fairness they could earn under his rule.

More than a few of Godric's subjects had followed him to Shreveport, too. New faces in the house were no surprise. Eric stood at his full height and let the hush fall over the room as he was noticed. He received a few respectful nods from vampires who had deduced his identity.

Eric took Pam's hand in his again and walked through the house to the room in which he knew Godric received visitors. He had just reached the doorway when a short, gaunt vampire stepped into his path. Little power rolled off of this one. He tasted – young - to Eric's experienced palate.

"You don't just walk in on the Sheriff like that," the small vampire, challenged Eric. His accent was clearly French. "You must be identified, your purpose verified and then, and only then, might you be escorted into his presence."

"Oh, now aren't you cute," Eric said, smiling down at the annoying little vamp but feeling no humor. "You remind me of some human's little yipping dog." Behind him, he heard Pam snicker.

Anger flashed in the vampire's eyes. "How dare you enter my Sheriff's home and show disrespect …"

Eric did not care for this minion's tone or his possessive phrasing. He reached out and patted the little one top of the head.

"They say a good guard dog is a noisy guard dog," Eric said condescendingly. "Even if they have no bite."

"I suspect he's a good little guard dog." Pam murmured.

The small vamp reached out and tried to grab hold of Eric. He wrapped his fingers around the little one's small throat and held him still.

"I am a thousand year old Viking warrior," Eric hissed. "My people conquered most of the known world, yours included. I have one word for you, you little piss ant. Normandy."

The little vamps fangs extended menacingly.

"I am the Sheriff of Area 5 and I have brought my child to meet my maker at his request," Eric shoved the little one backward and released him. "Now, unless you want to reenact history, get the fuck out of my way."

Now the little vamp looked decidedly rattled. He stood rooted to the spot Eric had tossed him to.

"Eric," a soft voice called from the room beyond. "Stop intimidating my minions. You need only have told Paul you are the Area 5 Sheriff and he would have let you pass."

Eric gave the tiny vamp one final dismissive look before pulling Pam into the room where Godric sat. His maker rose to greet them. Eric approached Godric and dropped to one knee before him.

"Stand up, my child," Godric's tone was affectionate and amused.

When Eric rose, Godric's eyes shone with the same affection that had laced his voice.

"Have you brought your young one for me to meet?" Godric asked with the enthusiasm of a child being let in on a secret.

"I have indeed, Master," Eric pulled Pam to stand in front of him facing Godric. "This is Pam."

Eric felt Pam tremble beneath his hands but her expression stayed blank and her back stayed straight. He was so proud of her.

"She is beautiful, Eric," Godric said approvingly. "She is a handful, though, isn't she?"

"She is that," Eric agreed ruefully. He and Godric laughed when Pan elbowed Eric in the stomach.

Godric addressed himself to Pam, "You challenge him at every turn, child. Keep him on his toes."

"So I have your permission to make his life miserable?" Pam asked, sneaking a sly look up at Eric.

"You do indeed," Godric said with a laugh. "In fact, consider it a command."

Eric knew he was in for a lot of trouble in the coming years.


End file.
